


It's Not So Bad

by kiiwritesthings



Series: Punk AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Punk AU, gotta love edgy band names because theyre ironic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiwritesthings/pseuds/kiiwritesthings
Summary: Sometimes, stardom is the worst thing this side of Vegas. Sometimes, it's not.





	It's Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend started this au where dave and dirk are in a shitty punk band so, _you know,_

Sometimes, when the stage lights are on and there is the obnoxious cheering of fans enthused by the opening act and his palms are uncomfortably sweaty with the weight of a guitar in them, Dirk hates. He hates a few things. Several things.  
  
He hates that their band is named Nevermore because it was ironic and he dully agreed when prompted because Dave had split into another ramble to their producer. He hates that his brother even opened a Soundcloud account once upon a time and convinced him to pick up a barrage of instruments that, while good for keeping his hands busy when he was bored and suffering from creative block, have left his hands a lot more calloused than they need to be. He hates that no matter how many shows they go to or what pre-planned tour they're set up on, he feels like he's going to break down in a major panic attack five minutes before they go on-stage.  
  
Dave handles his anxiety differently. He's somewhere else, relentlessly chatting to some stagehand that probably has better things to do about the state of affairs in India and, man, unrelated but aren't camels weird? How come they aren't used in less sandy areas if they're so good at traveling? It's wild, really, but also the fact that like the horse diet is restricted to brussel sprouts or maybe that was a thing he just heard and didn't bother to fact check. It's frustrating _he_ can manage to curb his nerves just by talking when Dirk's _this_ close to straight up tearing his nails out with his teeth and ending the show way early. Somehow, the backlash of their thousands of fans (God, they have thousands of fans, that's _weird_ ) seems less foreboding than appearing in front of a couple hundred right now.  
  
It is aggressively and rudely startling when an arm slings around his shoulders. His skin starts crawling immediately. It lessens, marginally, when he glances at the person who was so upfront about physicality. Some fans try to get handsy, but Dave is by far the worst offender for catching Dirk off-guard while he's wallowing. Maybe this is a show where he should wear that gasmask he engineered forever ago because showing his face was just a little too daunting.  
  
Oh, yeah; he also hates that his tinkering and engineering degree are never going to earn as much as this is, which just seems stupid.  
  
"Sup, brother of mine? Having the daily meltdown? Big fucking mood, honestly. I've been talking to the rigging crew and apparently the colored lenses..."  
  
It starts going in one ear and out the other, Dirk nodding every so often and waiting for Dave to just _let go_ . It's calming, sort of. Dave doesn't expect him to actually respond and a voice drowning out the sound of an ever more restless crowd shaves off the peak of his anxiety and lets him take one, two, three more breaths.  
  
Sometimes, he hates this. Sometimes, it's not so bad.


End file.
